Kathryl, The Healing Light
Kathryl, The Healing Light Titles: The Healing Light, Blessed Light, She who Saves Symbol: A starburst of light over a blue background Power Level: Deity Served By: Religious Centers: Hospitals, Knight Halls Legality: Legal-''' Everywhere Portfolio: '''Health, Happiness, Kindness,Funeral Rights Domains: Healing-Restoration Resurrection, Good-Archon Redemption, Worshipers: Hospitaliers, Healers Worshiper Alignments: Chaotic Good, Neutral Good, Lawful Good Alignment: Chaotic Good Favoured Weapon: Quarterstaff (Healer's Touch) On the subject of Kathryl, The Healing Light Kathryl was brought into being by the Great Deity Alero, for in her creation of Balarume she would require a focal point for both incorruptible good and mending, for if evil was to exist good would be needed for balance. Kathryl, The healing light , The blessed light and She who saves has amassed a grand following within Balarume, for in their lives of anger, fear and sadness they find her embrace to be that of heaven. Many of kathryl's followers tend to be the down trodden or those who have performed injustices and evil upon others and felt a need to redeem themselves. Kathryl being a goddess of both healing and good sends her followers out into the world to heal and tend to those in need,many of her Temples and even the homes of her most devout followers are seen as Sanctuary's to those in need of food, water or shelter. Her clerics and priest(esses) are know far and wide for their abilities with divine healing and are never known to charge for such a thing. With her portfolios of Health, Happiness and Kindness Kathryl has touched the lives of an insurmountable amount of mortals allowing her to rise to a level of divine power just below her distasteful brother Savdar. Using her position as goddess of healing and good, her followers are forever on the coattails of Savdar's, mending and caring for all those he leaves in his wake. Her followers fearing little for death and an unfortunate end they do this courageously and with great swiftness. With her influence on healing and even resurrection, funeral rights has been given to her portfolio, where as most devout followers are sent to and processed by their respective religious temples and rights, many commoners and those who see Kathryl as the ultimate good commend their bodies upon death for her protection before being handed to her brother Oblivion 'for guidance to the great beyond. Relations with the other Godly Figures Kathryl, being of good and kindness most of her siblings either hold her in high regard, or merely accept her position within Balarume and the pantheon, her only opposers in truth are 'Heriot and Savdar, '''due to their brutal portfolios, domains and actions towards mortals and the mortal world. On the subject of The Shinning Monastery Kathryl like all gods has created for herself a plane of her own within Balarume referred to as '''The Shinning Monastery by her followers. It is said to be both beautiful and enchanting, and all those who visit it no matter what life they have lead becomes as calm and kind as can be, no violence can take place within this plane and although none have tried, it is said that a terrible fate shall fall upon the first to ever try.